This disclosure relates to sensing devices.
Sensing devices can include sensor manufactures that can transduce one form of energy into another, e.g., charged coupled devices, piezoelectric materials, or pyroelectric materials. Such sensing devices can include basic control circuitry (e.g., e.g., amplifiers, analog-to-digital converters, input/output circuitry, and the like) on device (e.g., on-chip). The data output by the sensing device can be processed by a processing device in communication with the sensing device.
In particular applications, however, it may be desirable to store data in electronic form within the sensing device. For example, a manufacturer may desire to electrically store serial numbers for sensing devices within the sensing devices. Additionally, if the sensing devices are used in security applications, such as biometric sensing devices, for example, it may be desirable to electrically store data to increase security. For example, it may be desirable to electrically store a private key in the sensing devices, or electrically store particular biometric information, such as fingerprint data for one or more persons, in the sensing devices.